Truco
by Lea Minamino
Summary: Jogão de truco entre os cavaleiros de ouro. POde cair!


Truco

_**Truco**_

É um dia chato e chuvoso. A única TV do Santuário (uma 5 polegadas em preto e branco)o Aldebaran atropelou e está em cacos.Saga tirou uma caixinha retangular do bolso:

-Ei-lo!

-O que é?

-Um baralho espanhol. Vamos jogar um truco.

Shura puxou uma cadeira:

-Eu e você.

-Também quero-declara Aiolia.

-Comigo!-Berra Afrodite.

Capricórnio distribui as cartas com cuidado e vira um dois.

-Afrodite, pode cair.

Ele despenca da cadeira.

-Putz,me machuquei.

-É pra começar, menina - diz Saga numa careta.

-Leva o dois!

Gêmeos sorri: moles!

Os outros dois largam um 5 e 6.

-Torna Saga.

-Truco!-e bate três vezes na mesa.

Peixes e Leão trocam as cartas.

-Vamo?-pergunta Aiolia.

-Ai,gostoso,pode vir!

-E aí? Saga interpela.

-Pode cair.

-Superonze!

Aiolia,excitado:

-Peço seis!

-Nove!

O Leão bate na mesa com violência: o copa!

Preciso dizer que ele levou essa?

-Torna Aiolia.

Dez.De Shura,um ás.

-Espadas.Leva,Saga-Afrodite disse com displicência.Enquanto gêmeos observa sua carta com ar decepcionado,Peixes ensaia:

-Oh,baby,me leva,me leva que te quero,me leva...-Pois sim!-e dá um violento tabefe na testa do outro, que cai novamente da cadeira.

-O gato!

-Puxa-comenta Afrodite - que gato sádico.Doeu.

Shura sorri e lhe entrega as cartas:

-Pode embaralhar – Peixes obedece. – Corta,Shura. –Capricórnio vem,com o braço em riste.Chega a rachar a mesa.

-Já era o nosso joguinho – lamenta-se Aiolia.

-Que nada - Saga interrompe. –Salvei o baralho. – E cortou. – As cartas ficam com o Shura.

Capricórnio observou-as.Dois 3's.Estranho.

-Agora,Afrodite,dá.

Peixes senta-se no colo de Saga e começa a se esfregar.Gêmeos o empurra para longe:

-Qualé,ta me estranhando?!

-Não era pra dar?

-Se não sabe jogar truco,vai pintar a unha!

-Pô,Saga,não xinga ela desse jeito,é claro que ela sabe,só queria uma desculpa pra se esfregar em você – disse o leonino,quase rindo.

Afrodite,calado,distribuiu as cartas novamente.

-Cai,Saga – Gêmeos larga o três de paus.O Leão faz com o moles.

A última,Saga leva com o moles.

-Dez a zero.Daqui a pouco,ó,por baixo da mesa.

No meio do jogo,Saga sacudiu a cabeça,o cabelo ficando mais claro e os olhos mais azuis.

-Aquele filho da puta do Ares!Cada vez mais discreto! – gritou Aiolia.

-O que houve?-enfia a mão no bolso, de onde sai uma meia dúzia de cartas. – Como elas vieram parar aqui?!

-Roubando, filadamãe?!

-Eeeeeeeeeu?!

-É, voceeeeeeeê – fez Aiolia.

-Ganhamos então - lembrou o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Shura protestou:

-Como isso? Tava 10 a 0 pra gente!

-Mas o Saga tava roubando!

-Vocês não pediram nada!

-Dane-se!

-Eu pedi - Afrodite interrompe. Pro Saga me levar – conclui com um trejeito.

-Deus me livre – exclama Saga,fazendo o sinal da cruz.

-Afrodite,você sabe mesmo jogar isso?

-Olha quem fala.Você quase destruiu o baralho – resmungou o irmão de Aioros.

-Vai dormir,Aiolia,vai.

-Vá você ,seu chifrudo.

-O quê?E você,que é _parceiro_ do Afrodite? – provocou Capricórnio.

-Por que não vai trepar em algum morro e deixa alguém que saiba jogar?Aproveita e leva o ladrão do Saga.

-Pô,vão tomar no... – Saga reclamou. – Eu quero jogar,não ver vocês dois discutindo igual marido e mulher e usando os mesmos xingamentos de quinze anos atrás!

Aiolia virou-se.Queria matá-lo.

-É só isso que tem a dizer,projeto de deputado?

Gêmeos sacudiu a cabeça.Aquela era nova.

-Troquemos de par,então.Jogamos eu e Aiolia contra Shura e Afrodite.

-Ah – protestou Peixes.-A bunda do Aiolia é mais gostosa...Não quero trocar.

-Pô,vai se...O que é que você fica olhando pra minha bunda?Joga com ela,Shura.

-Nem morto.Onde se enfiou o Milo? – Abriu a boca para chamá-lo, mas o Leão impediu:

-Pirou,cara? O Milo joga mal pra...

-Melhor que essa bicha.

No fim das contas,foi decidido que continuaria a mesma coisa.

Aiolia _deu_. As cartas,claro.

O geminiano observou suas cartas,meio desapontado.Era a vez de Shura começar.Ás.

Afrodite piscou um olho para o leonino.

-Deixa – pede o irmão de Aioros.

Dez.De Saga,um cinco.O Leão embucha (é assim que se escreve?) com outro ás.

-Torna,Shura.

-Peço truco.

Peixes põe suas cartas na mesa,pronto para passa-las ao Aiolia.

-Nem vou ver.Cai.

-Shura,ele tem o gato- Saga previne.- Vou correr.

-Medo de levar uma gatada?

-Puxa,é verdade.Vou ficar pra te dar essa alegria.

Capricórnio joga o dois de paus.

-Afrodite,agora dá!-gritou Aiolia.

-Pra quem?

-No Shura,imbecil!

Não preciso contar o que Peixes fez.Ou preciso?Tá bem.Pulou em cima do capricorniano,caíram ambos da cadeira,beijou-o na boca,o homem mais fiel à Atena se debatia.Saga e Aiolia separaram os dois.

-Ficou doido,Afrodite?

-Você me mandou dar pro Shura!

-"Dar uma gatada em",não "dar para"

-Mas eu não tenho o gato!

-O quê?!Mas você piscou pra mim!

-Ora!Seu bobo!Eu estava te paquerando!

P. da vida,o Leão ordenou:

-Tá,mas leva isso aí.

-Tchã-rã! (um doze)-Minha melhor carta.

-Mas tu não levou porra nenhuma!

-Claro. Eu não tenho nada. Leve você.

Entre desapontado e furioso,o Leão correu.

-Ei,cadê a minha gatada? – Saga brincou.

O irmão de Aioros sacudiu a cabeça:

-Eu achava que esse animal tinha o gato.-Silêncio.-Shura,mudei de idéia.

-Ahn?

-Chama o Milo?

-Ahhhhhhhh...Eu quero jogar!-Protestou Peixes.

-Jogar nada,você nem sabe!

Dali a pouco,apareceu o Máscara da Morte:

-O que ta havendo?

-Aiolia,você não queria alguém pra jogar?Seus problemas acabaram!Eu lhes apresento Máscara da Morte de Câncer,o melhor jogador de truco do Santuário.

-E o maior ladrão também - Shura resmungou.

-Obrigado,Saga.Se é pra jogar truco,eu quero!

-Entra no lugar do Afrodite.

-Ah! – Exclama Peixes.- Entra mesmo,bem aqui,ó...

-Qualé,mermão?Eu quero jogar,cai fora – e empurrou Afrodite pro lado.-Quem dá?

-Eu!- exclama,novamente,o pisciano.

-Cala-boca.É o Shura.

Capricórnio deu.Virou o dez.

-Cai,Alexandre.

-Hm...Truco!

Saga e Shura trocam as cartas:

-Será?

-Vamo!- Exclama Gêmeos.-Pode cair!

-Três!

Saga larga o moles:

-E aí?

-Deixa,Aiolia.

-Mas...

-Anda!

-Tá.Doze.

De Shura,um 4.

-Saga,cai.

-Sete.

-Que é isso,gente?-Câncer protesta.

-Levo com o dez.-Aiolia deixa a carta na mesa.

-Forço.Três.

-Espadas,palhaço!-Exclama Máscara da Morte.

-Torna,então – diz Saga,recolhendo as cartas.

-Tchã-rã! – todos o olharam,curiosos.-Escondo!

-Odeio ele – Aiolia reclama.

Gêmeos tinha um ás.O leonino respirou fundo e aplicou-lhe um violento tabefe na testa: O GATO!

-Cara,acho que você quebrou meu pescoço.Você bate com vontade,né?

-Tô seco pra fazer isso desde que aprendi a jogar truco – revela o Leão.

-Você nunca deu uma gatada em ninguém?

-Não no Saga.

Máscara da Morte recolheu as cartas e as embaralhou:

-O Shura corta,né?

-Sim,mas não destrói o baralho,ta?

-Não sou imbecil.

-Sei,sei – resmunga o Leão. Câncer distribui as cartas com cuidado.

-Saga,sua vez.

-Qual é a manilha?

-O dez.Anda logo.

-Doze.

-Truco em cima dessa merdinha aí.

Saga despeja 3 cartas na mesa:

-Perdeu.O Alexandre deu uma carta a mais pra mim.

-Merda!-Exclama o canceriano,estapeando a própria testa.

Gêmeos riu.Embaralhou as cartas,distribuindo-as com cuidado depois.

-Todos três?

-Um-hum – faz Aiolia. – Leva, Alex – um cinco.

-Seis – berra Capricórnio.

-Sete,só de raiva.

-Cavalo - replica Saga, juntando as cartas.

-Torna então.

-Truco!Truco!-Berra o irmão do Kanon,batendo na mesa com violência.

Máscara da Morte e Aiolia trocam as cartas:

-Será?

-Vão lá!Lugar de cagão é no monte! – Gêmeos provoca,zombeteiro.

-Vamo correr.

-Ah,já?

-Agora que o Aiolia ia levar A gatada? – Brinca Shura,rindo.

De repente,um cosmo gigantesco surge do nada.Todos se viram.Era Shaka.

-'Cês querem calar a boca,que eu to tentando meditar?!

-Pô,que mal humor.

-É falta de truco.

-Senta aqui,vem jogar,que melhora.

Furioso,Virgem lascou os melhores palavrões que conhecia.

-Se não ficarem quietos, eu destruo esse baralho! – Finalizou.

Todos se calaram e Shaka voltou a sua casa,onde Mu o esperava para continuarem o truco interrompido:

-Esse mal-humor todo por quê?

O virginiano não respondeu,mas era óbvio:já perdera duas vezes de doze a zero.

FIM!


End file.
